Liga I/import
| confed = UEFA | founded = 1909 | folded = | divisions = | teams = 18 | feeds = | promotion = | relegation = Liga II | nationalitylevel = Romanian | levels = 1 | domest_cup = | confed_cup = Champions League Europa League | champions = | season = 2012-13 | most_successful_club = Steaua Bucureşti | tv = | current = 2013-14 | website = }} Liga I is a Romanian professional league for men's association football clubs. At the top of the Romanian football league system, it is the country's primary football competition. Contested by 18 clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with Liga II. Liga I was established in 1909 and commenced play for the 1909-10 campaign, and is currently ranked the 16th in UEFA's league coefficient ranking list. It is part of the Romanian Professional Football League (LPF). Before the 2006–07 season, it was named Divizia A, but the name had to be changed following the discovery that someone else had registered the trademark "Divizia A".Cotidianul, [http://www.cotidianul.ro/index.php?id=5279&art=12730&cHash=39408f2e10 Divizia A a fost mitraliată (The "A Division" was gunned down)], accessed on February 3, 2007 Liga I is currently sponsored by Bergenbier, a brewing company, and thus officially known as the Liga I Bergenbier. History The first football club's organization formula was "A'' Divisional College" (''Colegiul Divizionar A) founded on October 5, 1970 and led by Mircea Angelescu. Until 1990, the "A'' Divisional College" was formal without remarkable decisions. During the 90's a lot of changes were implemented, reflected in the new names of the organization, e.g. "''A Divisional Team's League", " National Football League", "Professional Club's League", etc. On October 10, 1992, the organization's name became "Professional Football A Division League", led by Mircea Angelescu - president, Dumitru Dragomir - vice-president and Daniel Lăzărescu - general secretary. On 22 January 1993, the name of the organization became "Professional Football League of Romania", an A-Division professional football clubs representation. On October 13, 1993, the B Division clubs members were included. On September 30, 1996, Dumitru Dragomir has been elected president of the "Professional Football League of Romania". The headquarters is located on 47 Mihai Eminescu Street (since February 1997). In December the same year it was decided that the league will organize the A-Division Championship starting with 1997-1998 edition. In October 2000, Dumitru Dragomir has been re-elected president of the "Professional Football League of Romania" There are currently 18 teams at this level, of which the bottom four are relegated at the season's end. These teams are replaced by the champions of the two divisions that make up Liga 2, the second level of the Romanian football league system. Starting in 2007-08, the champions and runners-up of Divizia A are eligible to compete in the UEFA Champions League during the following season. The 3rd and 4th placed team is eligible to compete in the UEFA Europa League. The most successful teams over the years have been Steaua București (24 titles), Dinamo București (18 titles), UTA Arad (6 titles), Universitatea Craiova and Petrolul Ploiești (4 titles) and other notable teams being: Rapid București and CFR Cluj, each with three titles won. CFR Cluj was the first non-Bucharest team to win the championship (2007-2008 season) since the 1990-1991 season, starting a five years period of non-Bucharest wins. Performance by club The teams in bold play in the 2013–14 season of Liga I. The teams in italics no longer exist. The teams in neither bold or italics are existing past winners of the championship that relegated to Romania's lower leagues. * bold clubs are playing in the first league * italic clubs are dissolved All-time table (1932 - 2013) The ranking is computed awarding two points for a win, one for a draw. It includes matches played in the 2012/13 season. The teams in bold plays in the 2013/14 season of Liga I. The teams in italics no longer exist. Members for 2013-14 References External links Category:Liga I Category:Romanian leagues Category:UEFA leagues